Milo Murphy and Friends
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: A drabble series about the every day life of Milo Murphy, his friends, and the town residents of Swamp City, and see how they manage to survive each day. Some drabbles range from humor to drama to even romance!
1. Computer Troubles

Okay, this is really more of a drabble series, but I figured with something like "Milo Murphy's Law", it would be perfect to do a drabble series on, so it won't be a straight plot, it'll just be one chapter a little one-shot, and the next chapter, something unrelated. Because that's the way drabbles always work! So, keep your eyes on this story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Inside the school library, as Bradley Nicholson was busy typing up a report, he nodded as he used his mouse to save. "And that is done and done! My report is all saved, and ready to print out."

Bradley hummed a bit as he clicked the print option and went over to the printer. He smiled and hummed as he waited... only for the printer to emit smoke, much to Bradley's notice. He groaned as he backed away. "Oh no, not again..."

Sure enough, the printer exploded, causing papers and printer parts to fly everywhere. Bradley sighed as he looked over to see the cause... sure enough, there was Milo Murphy, clicking on something as Zach and Melissa were with him. "Of course... at least I saved my report."

Against his better curiosity, he went over to the three as he asked, "I hate to ask, but you having trouble trying to print your report?"

"Oh, hey Bradley! Actually, I am. I'm trying to print my report, but I keep getting an error message!" Milo said as he pointed to the computer that showed an error message.

"Hmmm... let me take a look." Bradley said as he leaned closer.

"Oh, you don't mind helping me? Thanks. I always have trouble with printing things." Milo smiled as he got up, Bradley taking his seat.

"Anything to get your report printed so I can get MINE printed." Bradley muttered as he started clicking around. "All right, and make it here and... there you go. I have your report going to the other printer... er, only working printer."

It was then Milo, Melissa and Zach took notice of the ruins of the first printer as Zach winced. "Oy... looks like you overworked the printer trying to get it to print yours."

"Eh, always happens." Milo shrugged as Bradley pushed print.

"There. Your report should be printing on the other one... er, only printer now." Bradley rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, Bradley! I don't know how I can repay you!" Milo smiled as he walked over to the printer on the other end.

"Don't repay me and let's just say you did." Bradley sighed as he clicked off Milo's report, removed Milo's USB drive, and stuck his own USB drive into the computer. "At least now I can print my own report."

Of course, as soon as Bradley clicked on the word document... the screen switched to black and showed a blue screen. "What the-?"

With that, the computer turned itself off. Bradley looked flabbergasted as Melissa shook her head. "Poor, poor Bradley... so close, and yet so far..."

"Just a minor setback. I'll just go to the other comp-" Bradley started as he took out his USB drive.

Before he could finish his sentence, however, the line of computers started to blue screen as they instantly turned off. Bradley frowned. "At least I have my report saved in my USB Drive..."

"Got my report all ready!" Milo said as he came over to his friends as Melissa held up three fingers, before curling each one into a fist, as if doing a countdown.

It was then an albatross flew in and grabbed the USB drive from Bradley's hands. Bradley groaned as he held his head. "All right, who left the school library window open?"

Milo, Melissa and Zach turned and watched the albatross fly out an open window it just entered through as Amanda Lopez, who had just opened the window, stared with wide-eyes. She just giggled a little nervously.

"Eh, don't worry about it, Bradley. At least the report won't be due until tomorrow." Milo smiled as he started to walk off, Zach and Melissa following behind. Bradley just stood and groaned. Today was just not his day...

* * *

With that, the first drabble is done! I know it's a little short, but this was just an idea I had in my mind for a little while. By the way, if you have any suggestions for drabbles relating to "Milo Murphy's Law", please give them to me via PM and I'll see what I can do with that! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	2. Black Ant

Time for another drabble featuring Milo Murphy and the life of the townsfolk! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"Thanks for coming over, you guys." Milo smiled as Melissa and Zack came in with backpacks in hand.

"Hey, anything to get away from the hustle and bustle of our regular homes..." Melissa smiled.

"Well, that and Melissa's house is going through renovations, so we obviously couldn't go there." Zack explained.

"Well, since you guys are here, let's sit around and get some homework done, shall we?" Milo smiled as he pulled out his math book. "These math problems are fun, but can be pretty tough."

As the three friends started to go over, they heard a scream from nearby. Milo looked over to see Milo's older sister, Sara a bit freaked out. "Sara, what's wrong?"

"Bug, bug!" Sara said, pointing down towards the floor as Milo, Zack and Melissa came towards the living room. The three friends looked over to see a tiny ant crawling around.

"Ah... a black formicidae." Milo said as he put his hand out and let the bug crawl on his finger. "There, it's off the floor, and now I'm going to gently get it towards the window."

As Milo turned around, Zack, Melissa and Sara noticed Milo's dog, Diogee running out the open door pretty quickly. Sara, gulping, nodded. "I happen to agree with Diogee, we better head outside."

"Why?" Zack asked as he followed Melissa and Sara out.

"You seriously can't be asking that question." Melissa said in a deadpan voice as the three went out.

"There you go, little guy, now, off my finger and into the outside world. Maybe you can find your anthill." Milo said as he opened the window and stuck his finger out near the edge of the window. With that, the ant crawled off Milo's finger and was now crawling on the wall of the house, intending to head straight for the grass.

"There we go. Now to gently close the window, and..." Milo said as he slowly started to put the window down.

Unfortunately for Milo, as soon as he had the window near the ground, he felt it warp. "Hey... this window is stuck... I think this needs a little bit of... force here and..."

Milo then pushed the window down hard as the glass of the window broke, Milo looking over. "Uh... whoops..."

With that, the window broke off from the wall, falling into the grass... followed by the entire wall, causing Milo to yelp as he noticed the whole house was shaking. He stepped out of the way in time as the entire house collapsed.

"Oh no!" Milo said in concern... but then he noticed the black ant crawling alongside the grass. "Oh, close one. It didn't squash you!"

Sara, Melissa and Zack just watched as Zack sighed. "Of course... Murphy's Law."

"Fortunately, we have a quick fixer on speed dial." Sara sighed as she pulled out her phone and dialed the number. "Hello, Mom? Yeah, the house fell apart again, do you think you and Dad can order a house repair? Thanks."

Melissa and Zack came over to Milo as he watched the bug scurry on his way as Melissa bent down and put her arm around Milo's shoulder. "You okay, Milo?"

"Hey, as long as the bug's okay, I'm okay." Milo smiled towards Melissa.

Melissa gave a warm smile towards her friend. "This is why I like you, Milo. Always friendly and helpful, no matter the outcome."

It was then Milo noticed the house in shambles. "Oh gee, looks like the house fell apart again. Either we're not getting good structures on this place or nobody nailed this place down enough. At least we have our fixers on speed dial."

"If it's all the same, maybe we can do our homework out here." Zack smiled as he sat down. "It is a beautiful day out, after all."

Milo and Melissa looked up and saw the sun shining. Milo smiled as he sat down. "Yeah, I think that'll work just fine."

"If it means getting our homework done faster, I'm sure everything will be fine." Melissa said as she moved a little closer to Milo, but not too close.

Sara smiled as she looked over Milo's group of friends and smiled as she chuckled a bit.

* * *

Second drabble is completed! How did you guys like it? If you have any suggestions for drabbles relating to "Milo Murphy's Law", please give them to me via PM and I'll see what I can do with that! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	3. Mysterious Pistachio Salesmen

Here's a brand new drabble for Milo Murphy and Friends! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It was a quiet day in Swamp City... maybe... too quiet.

On the streets, Milo, Zack and Melissa were walking together, the latter two being a little cautious as they never knew when Murphy's Law was about to strike down.

Milo then turned and saw the pistachio stand nearby. Milo stopped as he put his hand on his chin, as in deep in thought. Melissa and Zack noticed as Zack asked, "What's on your mind, Milo?"

"I don't know if it's just me, but... have you ever noticed that pistachio stand?" Milo asked, pointing to the pistachio stand, being run by Vinnie Dakota and Balthazar Cavendish.

Zack and Melissa looked over and paused as Melissa squinted. "Now that you mention it, I have seen that pistachio stand before..."

"Of course you've seen it before, they're about everywhere in this world!" Zack laughed.

"Yeah, but... run by the same two guys, though?" Melissa asked.

Zack blinked as he noticed the two men behind the pistachio stand arguing with each other. "Now that you mention it, whenever we see a pistachio stand, those two are always there. The football game, outside the movies... I think I might have seen them around my first day!"

"I know, right? It's so... strange!" Melissa said as they were turning to each other.

Milo, Melissa and Zack then turned towards each other as if in thought... as Milo shrugged. "Maybe they just go around."

"Maybe so..." Melissa said. "But still... kinda conspicuous..."

"Or maybe I'm hungry and want some pistachios." Milo smiled as he rubbed his stomach.

Zack heard his stomach growl as he smiled. "Maybe that's it."

Melissa shrugged. "Whatever you guys say. Let's get some snacks."

But once the three turned... they saw the pistachio stand had disappeared.

"Weird..." Melissa said. "Wasn't the stand just there?"

"Yeah..." Zack said, frowning in suspicion. "I guess they really do go around..."

"Guess that's a story for another time." Milo smiled as he motioned the two over. "Come on, you guys, let's keep going to the park."

Melissa and Zack nodded as they followed pretty closely behind Milo. A little unknown to the three was that nearby, Vinnie and Balthazar were pushing the pistachio cart carefully.

"Come on, will you? We need to get these pistachios fresh!" Vinnie said, turning to his partner.

"Oh, relax, we'll get there. Besides, we still need to get these customers excited for these pistachios." Balthazar said.

"You know we talked about this, I speak to the customer and you stay quietly in the background." Vinnie frowned. "And don't ask me why, that's just how it works."

Vinnie and Balthazar kept pushing the cart in silence... until Balthazar asked the one word. "Why?"

Vinnie could only shake his head. He could tell that this was going to be a long day...

* * *

Okay, a little shorter drabble than expected, and I do apologize for it, but it was the best I could do... especially when writing for these mysterious pistachio salesmen voiced by none other than the creators of the show. But I'm sure as the show makes more episodes, we'll get some more story with Vinnie Dakota and Balthazar Cavendish. By the way, I'm surprised the Fandom wiki doesn't even note their cameos in other episodes... you got to have a trained eye to spot them in the background, but I DEFINITELY know that they were pushing their pistachio cart in "Rooting for the Enemy". Maybe they were in the background in other episodes too, I don't know... but I'm going to keep a close eye out... and so should you! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	4. Basketball Fun Against Murphy's Law

Here's a brand new drabble for Milo Murphy and Friends! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It was a long winter day and, thanks to Murphy's Law, the doors to the school had been frozen shut. Of course, it didn't bother anyone that had after school activities, and Milo, Melissa and Zack were three of those people.

Melissa blew a whistle she was carrying around as Milo and Zack were wearing basketball jerseys and gym shorts as she yelled, "Okay, this is a one-on-one basketball match! First to score five points wins the match!"

Zack gave a nod as he turned to Milo. "Thanks for helping me out with my basketball skills, Milo."

"Hey, anything to help you get into the basketball spirit!" Milo said as Melissa threw the ball, which Zack caught.

Zack started to dribble the ball as he started to get to the other side of the court, Milo running after Zack. Milo then got in Zack's way as he was trying to get past him.

"Hey, Zack! I'm open! I'm trying to fake you out! I'm going to the left, going to the right, and..." Milo started talking fast as Zack tried to jump, but Milo caught the ball with his hands as he started to dribble. "And now I have the ball!"

"Oh no you don't, mister Bad Luck!" Zack laughed as he started chasing after his friend.

Melissa couldn't help but give a chuckle as she sat down, not too surprised to see Diogee sitting down in the stands. "Hey, Diogee."

Diogee gave a bark as she scratched his ears and giggled. "I'm surprised to see you got in, even if we are snowed in."

As Melissa scratched behind Diogee's ear, Diogee gave a happy smile as Milo threw the ball up at the net...

However, upon the ball going up in the air, one of the windows blew open as snow started to cover the net, causing the ball to hit it as snow fell down right on top of Milo. Milo shivered a bit as Zack ran over in concern. "You okay, Milo?"

"A little cold, but I think I can make it." Milo said, shaking the snow off. "Now, let's..."

As soon as Milo picked up the ball, he threw it up towards the net... and the ball slammed towards the glass and it broke, causing Milo and Zack to wince.

Melissa sighed as she walked over to the gym doors and called outside, "Nobody step in barefoot at the gym!"

Milo gave a sigh as he turned to the other net. "Looks like we're using the other net."

"Agreed." Zack said... before snatching the ball. "And I have the ball!"

"Oh you!" Milo said as he started chasing after Zack.

Melissa gave a laugh as she sat down next to Diogee and scratched his ears again. "So... how long do you think until that basketball net falls apart too, Diogee?"

Diogee gave a bark as Melissa shrugged.

"Fair point. I guess we'll have to wait and see where this goes." Melissa said as she continued watching the little game between her two friends, then sighed as she wrote down the scores. "Milo zero, Zack zero, Murphy's Law two. Hopefully, one of the boys wins against Murphy's Law... even if that law is winning."

* * *

And with that, I'll end this drabble here! What did you guys think? I am aware this is another short one, but drabbles are usually one hundred to a little over five hundred words, so at least I'm doing all right for the most part. Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	5. Awkward Situation

All right, everyone, here's a brand new Milo Murphy and Friends drabble! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Walking along the way, Milo Murphy was humming to himself as he was heading straight to Melissa's place, ignoring all the crashing street lights that had 'conveniently' fell down. As Milo was about to turn the corner...

"STOP!" A familiar crossing guard wearing shades and a crossing guard uniform frowned as he stepped in front of Milo with a 'STOP' sign in his hand. He then pushed the button on the side as the word 'MILO' appeared in front of Milo. "Milo..."

"Oh, hi, Elliot. On break?" Milo asked.

"Maybe in terms of my job, I am in fact on 'lunch break'... but I'm not on break when it comes to you." Elliott frowned. "And just where do you think you're heading off to today?"

"Oh, I'm just going to Melissa's place." Milo smiled. "I'm just coming over to help her out with a little school project.

Elliott frowned as he crossed his arms. "With you two crushing on each other, no wonder."

Milo blinked in confusion. "Pardon me?"

"Don't think I don't see the signs. Good girl wants to hang out with bad boy, bad boy shows interest in good girl... okay, maybe you're not 'BAD' bad, but I still see you as dangerous..." Elliott frowned.

Milo laughed. "Oh, that's a good one, Elliott. But me and Melissa are just friends. We're not together."

"Oh really?" Elliott smirked. "That's not what everyone else says."

Milo scoffed a bit as he said, "I'm serious, Elliott, I do like Melissa, but I'm not going out with her."

"Keep telling yourself that, danger boy." Elliott frowned as he stepped aside. "I'll let you be for now... but just remember... I have my eye on you!"

"Okay, see you later, Elliott!" Milo gave a nod as he started to walk on his way. But as Milo kept walking, he couldn't help but think to himself about what it would be like to be Melissa's boyfriend.

Would it be a bad thing? Sure, right now, he had a crush on Amanda, and she was cute in her own way... but Melissa was very different... but different how? Was it because she was the first person who dared to get close to Milo and become his friend? Even so, she didn't show signs of wanting a relationship with Milo... or... had she given him hints and he didn't catch up on them? No, that would be nearly impossible.

As Milo kept walking, he realized he almost walked right past Melissa's place... it wasn't until a tea kettle came flying out the door that Milo snapped out of his thoughts. Milo turned to see Melissa coming out and smiling. "Hey, Milo! Ready for the school project?"

"Ready when you are." Milo smiled as he walked in and joined Melissa... then paused nervously as Melissa looked at her friend in confusion.

"Something the matter?" Melissa asked.

"Oh, it's nothing... just thinking about what Elliott said, I ran into him earlier today..." Milo explained.

Melissa then frowned as he looked over at her friend. "He didn't bother you, did he? Or insult you? Because I have half a mind to come over and kick that Elliott so hard, he'll be the last of his line!"

"Whoa, easy!" Milo said as he put a hand on Melissa's shoulders. "He just made a little remark about you and me being... well..."

Melissa looked confused... then her eyes widened as she got it. "Oh! He thinks because we hang around each other all the time, we're a thing."

"Right! But... well, it's silly, right?" Milo said. "I mean, it would make sense, but I think we're a little too young to be thinking about romance at a time like this... aren't we?"

Melissa paused as she looked up at the sky. "They say it's never too early..."

Milo and Melissa paused as they looked at each other as they started to come close until their faces were inches apart. Before instinct could take over and just as the two were about to lean close to each other...

"Milo? Melissa?"

The two snapped out of their stupor as they turned to see Zack standing nearby, holding his bookbag as he looked in confusion. "What are you two doing?"

Milo and Melissa blushed as they let go of each other as they stammered a bit... before Melissa frowned as she said, "We weren't trying to kiss, if that's what you were thinking..."

Zack gave a smirk as he laughed. "Sure you weren't. Come on, we got some more work to do."

As Zack started to set up, Milo and Melissa looked at each other, then turned away with a blush present on both their faces. Milo took a deep breath and sighed as did Melissa as both thought at the same time, _"Maybe someday..."_

* * *

And we'll end this drabble here! How did you guys like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	6. Fire Truck Fun

Let's see if I can get a new chapter in this story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"Thanks for letting me help you out, Mr. Chase." Milo smiled as he was with Melissa, looking up towards her father.

"Well, it's not like I had much of a choice." Mr. Chase sighed. "After all, you have surprisingly been... not so... Murphy's Law lately."

"Yeah, I'm just as surprised as you." Milo nodded.

"Good to see you two getting along just fine." Melissa smiled.

Indeed, today, Milo and his friend Melissa were at the fire department where Melissa's father was working. At the moment, there weren't any natural disasters or fires going around, so it was basically a safe day, but all the firemen were still on the alert. At this moment though, today was the day that the fire trucks usually got washed up and polished.

"Now, I know washing fire trucks can be quite boring, but once you know the ins and outs of the fire truck, it can be quite easy to navigate." Mr. Chase explained as he led Milo and Melissa over towards the back of the truck.

"Dad, you gave us this explanation plenty of times when we arrived at the fire department." Melissa sighed.

"Oh, I know that, but it wouldn't hurt for you to get a constant reminder. After all, if something broke, it would be money out of someone's pockets." Mr. Chase said, looking towards Milo.

Milo smiled as he said, "Oh you don't need to worry, Mr. Chase. My pockets are loaded."

Mr. Chase gave a sigh as he said, "Melissa, I don't get what you see in that boyfriend of yours?"

Melissa furiously blushed as she said, "Dad, we talked about this! Milo and I aren't boyfriend and girlfriend!"

Mr. Chase noticed a slight nervous eyeroll on both Milo and Melissa, knowing there was a 'yet' that could form in their mouths, but didn't. Melissa finished with, "We're just friends. Odd friends, but friends."

"You keep telling yourself that, sweetheart." Mr. Chase said as he turned to the fire truck. "Anyway, this fire truck is what we're washing up today. Melissa, you get the hose ready and Milo, do you think you can get some soap and water in a bucket?"

"Of course! Milo smiled... before frowning. "But why all the soap and water when you're going to use the hose anyway?"

"It's to get the fire truck sparkling clean! Besides, while a hose is good, it won't be enough to clean it. There would still be 'dirt', if you get what I'm saying." Mr. Chase explained.

Milo just nodded as he turned around. "One bucket of soapy water, coming up!"

As Milo ran off, Mr. Chase gave a nod as he thought to himself that there was no way Milo could somehow screw this up with bad luck.

Milo hummed a bit as he opened a janitor's closet nearby as he started looking around. "Let's see here, bucket, bucket, bucket..."

Milo then looked around and noticed a bucket nearby. He smiled as he grabbed it. "Ah, here we go!"

Milo hummed a bit as he started going over to a sink, where there was a bucket of truck soap dispenser nearby. After a couple of squirts, he put the bucket in the sink and was about ready to fill it with water. Milo turned the hot water knob... but blinked as he noticed no water came out. He then turned the cold water knob. Again, nothing came out.

Milo raised an eyebrow out of curiosity as he said, "Something's not right here..."

Milo then looed down towards the sink's bottom and noticed a valve that was turned slightly. "Oh, there's the problem."

"Oh, by the way, Milo, try not to use the sink that's next to the truck soap dispenser. I had it turned off for a good reason." Mr. Chase called just as Milo turned the valve.

Milo looked over and called to Mr. Chase, "I'm sorry, Mr. Chase, I didn't hear that! What did you say?"

That sentence alone sent Mr. Chase running over to see Milo had turned on the sink and the faucet was starting to shake. Mr. Chase groaned. "Oh, this is not good."

* * *

Outside the fire station, Vinnie and Balthazar were busy holding a pistachio tree sapling up high in the air. Balthazar groaned as he said, "This has got to be the most demeaning mission we have been sent on yet..."

"Hey, I'm not complaining." Vinnie Dakota shrugged. "At least it gives us time to plan out what to do for lunch afterwards."

Balthazar groaned. "Is food ALL you can think of?"

Before Vinnie could answer that question, all of a sudden, both adults felt the ground shaking below them? They slowly turned their heads...

SPLASH!

Water began pouring out of the windows of the fire department, a big jet of water blasting Vinnie and Balthazar away, holding on to the sapling.

As soon as the water was cleared out, a very wet Milo, Melissa and Mr. Chase were slowly walking out, recovering from the blast from the sink.

All three looked towards Mr. Chase's fire truck as they saw how sparkling clean it was. In fact, the three were pretty speechless.

Mr. Chase gave a smile. "I'm impressed. I can't believe this truck is sparkling as ever."

"Guess I did more than my day's worth." Milo chuckled as he leaned towards the truck. "Not bad for..."

CLANG!

The bumper on the fire truck fell off and hit the ground, causing Milo to look in shock. Mr. Chase frowned a bit... then shrugged. "Well, it's ninety-five percent perfect..."

Melissa could only give a smirk. Just another day in the life of Milo Murphy.

* * *

And with that, another chapter is now completed! How did you guys like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


End file.
